Into the Fire
by MyAshestoAshes
Summary: First FF in a long time. The blight is over and Alistair is king. Leaving behind his Lover and fellow Grey warden. the feelings they shared never really leave them, maybe being king doesn't have to be a punishment. CExA Rating Changed to T
1. Chapter 1

The Archdemon threw aside the knight it had been chewing on as it locked eyes with the Grey Warden. It opened its mouth wide and let out a bloodcurdling roar, it sounded like it was laughing at them; laughing at their efforts. The bodies laying around on the roof top of Fort Draken was enough evidence to understand the confidence of the Archdemon, but desperation changed the odds. Warden Kellian was desperate. She had to kill this Archdemon here and now to save the people. Even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Alistair stepped up next to her and touched her arm lightly. She looked at his face, taking in every detail. The shape of his eyes and the way his smile, even now, made everything feel alright. Something she couldn't bear to live without. Better to not live at all then to never see it again. She wanted to say something to him, a goodbye, a good luck, an "I love you", but none of them would change anything. When this was all over he would be king and she would be just another Warden, and an elf. He could never marry her, and she could never give him what he needed. Better to die here, she thought to herself again.

The Archdemon roared again, slamming a massive claw down and shaking her out of her dark thoughts. Kellian pulled her mother's blade from its sheath on her back and the long saw sword she pulled off a dead slaver. Both blades reflected the fire in her eyes as she glared at the beast.

"Maker preserve us…." Leliana whispered as she slid a bolt into the crossbow she carried. Kellian nodded and rushed the Dragon and everything slowed. The Dwarves distracted the Archdemon, while she rushed up from behind. She didn't have the skills of a rouge for sneaking but in this case it didn't matter. Her mother's blade bit deep into the soft under flesh of the demon's leg. She pulled herself up and sunk her sword deep into the hind quarters, pulling herself up even more. She hoped she could stay on better then Riordan had and she continues to climb her way up.

***

Alistair tried not to watch as Kellian, he had guessed at her plan the second she had stabbed the dragon's leg but it was hard to watch. He glared over his shoulder at Morrigan as he put his shield up over his head. Marker let the ritual work, please let it work. He thought to himself as he continued to stab and slash whenever he could get an opening. So far everything was working out according to plan. He felt his confidence start to rise as Kellian made her way to the lower back. That's when everything went wrong.

The dwarves had been providing an excellent distraction, the demon either hadn't noticed Kellian or had been expecting that she would fall off with the thrashing, but she hadn't. As her long blade sunk in again the dragon turned its long head to face her. She was focused on her task, not paying attention to what was going on around her. Alistair watched at she lifted her face in time to see the open jaws coming for her, but not in time to let go on the blades and fall out of the way. The teeth found their mark, closing tightly around her midsection and pulling her off its back.

Her scream rang loud in Alistair's ears as he watched in horror. The dragon's head moved away from the back. Stretching out as if in boasting in its victory, it was going to kill her, make her an example to all the others. That's when he saw the flash of metal dig deep into the neck of the dragon and watched her hold on tight as it dragged along the underside, spilling dark blood all over the ground and the people below. The Archdemon screamed and dropped her from its jaws. Its legs gave and the heavy body slammed into the ground. The Dwarves sprung into action, axes and swords tearing into the flesh. When the head hit the ground Alistair heard her screaming his name.

"Alistair! Alistair! Kill it! Kill it now!" She screamed. He moved as quick as the heavy plate mail would allow, closing the distance on the Archdemon's head felt like years. Every step was freeing and nerve wracking all at the same time. He silently prayed to the Maker for the ritual to have been real as he shoved the long sword he carried into the Archdemon's head between its eyes. The wound began to glow, the bright light pushing against his senses. He had to close his eyes against the light and gripped the blade tighter, resisting the pull to let the blade free of his hands.

***

Kellian had managed to stand up as Alistair's blade hit its mark. She watched as the bright light engulfed him, shielding her eyes she tried to see him through the light but she couldn't make anything out. It was too bright, and it was spreading. Then the light exploded outward, picking her up off her feet and sending her crashing onto the hard roof. Her whole body exploded in pain, her armor suddenly felt too heavy, it was crushing all the air out of her lungs. In the back of her mind a thought passed through her, pushing the pain away. It was over, The Archdemon was dead. Alistair would be king and now she was free to leave. Her vision started to swim and darken. Everything would be over soon. She wondered if she would see her mother in the Fade, and Duncan. Then she could tell her about how Alistair had become the king and had killed the Archdemon. She would get to see everyone again. Sadness passed through her when she realized she wouldn't be saying goodbye to Alistair, but maybe it would be easier this way. The bright lights faded away into quiet darkness. Peace at last.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Bit shorter than the last chapter. I wish I could stake some claim in this game but, alas. I own nothing. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

***

It was all the lights that woke her up more than the strong hands shaking her shoulders. Kellian reluctantly opened her eyes to find herself no long on the top of Fort Draken. The fires and burning building had disappeared into stone ruins. She looked around at the familiar sight; this was Ostagar, the place where everything started. It wasn't overrun with darkspawn nor was there any people wandering around the camp preparing for the battle.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." A soft female voice said from behind her. Kellian looked up at the woman and was shocked to see her own eyes looking down at her. They were her eyes but the face was all wrong, she didn't have that scar over her eye. At least not yet, she thought to herself.

"Oh stop staring child. You look just like your father when you do that." Kellian sat up quickly and turned to this woman to get a better look at her.

"My father? How would you know that?"

"Has it really been so long that you don't remember your own mother?" The woman smiled. Adaia looked as she always did; only here she was dressed in leathers. Not the simple clothing that all the other elves wore. How could she have forgotten her own mother, this place, it was making her head foggy.

"Don't think on it much, Kells. The Fade can make thinking quite the challenge." Adaia helped her daughter up and held her close, it had been so long since she was able to hold the girl and this was her last opportunity for a while, she hoped.

"We are in the Fade? Does that mean I'm dead, because that would be alright with me?" Kellian pulled away from her mother but never let go of her hands. She had missed the woman so much, had Adaia been alive she never would have been betrothed to that poor elf and none of this would have happened. Alistair would have never broken her heart and someone else would have fought the blight. Adaia laughed.

"No my child, you are not dead. For that you should thank your mage friend. Wynne, I believe her name is. You are here for my own selfish reasons. I wanted to see how you've grown and tell you how proud I am of you. You've saved Ferelden from the blight, you're a Grey Warden." Adaia's eyes filled with tears as she beamed at her daughter. Kellian only looked away, finding the ground suddenly very interesting. She didn't feel like she had done anything to be proud of. So many people were dead because of her. All she wanted was to join them.

"Stop that Kells. Those people knew what they were doing when you asked for their aid. It is not your fault that the darkspawn came back. Most importantly it is not your fault what happened with Alistair." Adaia cupped the sad face before her in her hands and lifted it gently to stare into her eyes. "Alistair made the decision to be King. While I know it hurts there was nothing you could do. I know you know this. You knew this was something that could happen and you took a chance anyways. Do not regret those days."

"But Wynne was right… love is so selfish. I tried to ignore her warnings but she was right! I wanted him to be mine so badly. I thought that it would be possible… that he was different. That my being an elf wouldn't matter to him." Tears slipped from her eyes. She shut them tightly to keep more from coming.

"Don't be a fool, Kells. He's never cared that you were and elf. He's even defended you, though you do not know it. He is just doing his duty. Now you must go back to do yours."

"What?! No! I don't want to go back! Can I stay here? Please mother. Don't make me go back." Kellian pleaded, holding tightly to her mother.

"I'm so sorry Kells. You have to go back. Your time is not yet up and there is still much more for you to do. Your friends are worried. Wake up now. Wake up."

Kellian tried to fight the feeling that she was sinking into the ground. She frantically looked for anything to grab onto to pull herself back up. Everything seemed to move out of her reach as the ground swallowed her up. She fell, faster and faster till it felt like she crashed into a stone all. The sounds of men and armor made her head pound and the aching in her body returned.

***

Alistair walked next to Arl Eamon. Once again he retold the story of how the Archdemon was slain, this time with less enthusiasm. The questions were always the same and they all looked at him like a King.

You are the King. He told himself as another young Knight stared at him with admiration. All he wanted to do was go back to his tent and lay down. There was much more on his mind the retelling how the Archdemon died for the thousandth time.

When he finished telling the story Eamon walked a distance away from the men sitting around the fire. Alistair followed him, sure he was going to be told while camp fire he needed to go to now and which men he needed to make sure got his personal thanks.

Eamon just stood, watching and the flames from Demeriam were dying down. The mages and templars were busy with recovering anyone who still lived and trying to stop the entire city from becoming ash.

"Alistair..." He began, "I'm sorry I put you in this position. I know you had little desire to be King but this is really for the best."

"It's alright, " Alistair sighed, "I'm beginning to think that I could do something as King. I could help the people more than I could If I was just a Grey Warden."

"I'm glad to hear it. I just have one more thing before you retire." Alistair raised an eyebrow. Here is comes, something horrible, he could tell. He said nothing and waited for the Arl to continue. "Your relationship with the Grey Warden... what do you intend to do?"

Alistair tried to keep the pain out of his voice. Slipping it away and bringing forth a tone of steel.

"It's already done. The Warden and I will not continue on. That is that." Eamon looked at his nephew, he knew there was more to it then Alistair would admit. There was no point in pushing the matter now.

"Of course, but, if I may," Alistair nodded to him to continue, "being King should not be a punishment. You have a duty to the people, yes, but I do not think they would want to see their King so miserable."

"I'm not miserable." Daggers came from Alistair's eyes as he glared at Eamon.

"If you say so. I will not fight you on the matter, it was just a thought. Now I shall take my leave before I step out of line again. Goodnight your Majesty." With that Eamon walked back to his own tent, leaving Alistair standing there thinking of things he was trying to seal away.

"I'm not miserable." He muttered to the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. _

_Thanks for Reading!_

Kellian left her tent after the noise started to die down. The sun had fallen and the scattered camp fires lit the area well. They were outside the city now, the soldiers and survivors were starting to sleep after what had to have been much drinking by the smell of things. Everyone was sitting together, man, elf, dwarf, and even the mages and templars were getting along. For one night the world was free of prejudice, it was a beautiful sight.

She scanned the camp looking for those she had traveled with for so long, finding them sitting around a fire together laughing. Morrigan was gone and Alistair was no where to be seen. That is probably for the best, she thought as she made her way to them. Her movements were slow, her body was stiff and sore in places she didn't even know she had. The cool night wind felt good as it caressed the skin under her loose tunic.

"Warden, there you are!" Ogrhen held up his flask as she got close. Everyone looked up from laughing and conversing to stare at her. Everyone smiled as she sat down with them.

"How are you feeling?" Wynne asked. Her face was concerned as was Leliana's. No doubt it has been they who had taken care of her.

"Other then the headache and the stiffness, I'm great." Kellian smiled to them; hopefully none of them could see through it and make her tell the truth. Ogrhen got up and came to her, holding out his flask.

"Hehe, this will get rid of that sodding headache." Kellian stared at the flask as if it was poison, it certainly smelled like it. "Come on Warden."

"I do not think that's wise." Came Wynne's voice; Ogrhen just grunted and pushed the flask closer to her. After much hesitation she felt her hand take to cool metal and lift it to her lips. The liquid burnt like fire going down. Ogrhen laughed while she choked it down. He took the flask back and took a deep drink.

"By the Maker," She managed to gasp out, "what is that?"

"Head doesn't hurt anymore does it?" Ogrhen smirked. It was true, she her head didn't hurt anymore, though she wasn't sure her head was still attached anymore, but the pain had stopped so she'd take it.

Leliana giggled and sat down beside her. She was back in her Chantry robes and was humming a tune to herself.

"How are you doing?" Kellian asked as she touched her neck to see if her head was still on. Leliana laughed again.

"I am fine. Nothing serious enough that Wynne couldn't handle. I'm glad to see you are awake and moving, I was beginning to worry. So was Alistair. He asked about you." Kellian wished she hadn't let Ogrhen taken back whatever was in the flask.

"He's alright I hope. It would be a shame to have worked hard to make him King and then he died to get out of it." Her tone was flat; at least she had held the anger it. That was a start. Leliana didn't seem to notice.

"He's fine. I saw him talking to the Arl earlier then I think he was going looking for cheese. I'll never understand his obsession with cheese." Kellian tried to suppress a smile, but failed miserably.

***

After a long quest for cheese, Alistair headed back to his tent with cheese in hand, still thinking through everything Eamon had said. He pushed the flap aside and entered the tent. The inside was hug, big enough to fit a few tables and chairs and a bed, a real bed. For all its luxuries it was cold and lonely. He much preferred the small tents they had used while traveling, they had been cramped but comfortable, even more so the longer they traveled. Those days were over now, everything around him a painfully reminder of all he had lost and had to give up.

"My Lord," a Redcliffe knight said from the open flap, "the warden wishes to speak with you. Shall I send her in?" Alistair nodded and watched the knight disappear for a moment and then reappear with Kellian.

"Thank you." Alistair said to the knight. He bowed and left them alone. Alistair stared at her, relived to see her alive and standing. He wanted to run to her and pull her close to him and make this tent as warm as they had made their tents before. Instead he stood staring. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. How was he supposed to address her now? Everything he could think of seemed wrong.

"Shianni and Soris have arrived at camp but my father is not with them. No one has seen him and your men won't let me into the city to look for him." She kept her eyes down and away from his.

"There are Templars in the city, as well as mages, looking for survivors. They will find him, you need to rest."

"They won't look hard in the Alienage, you know that as well as I do. You were there; you saw the conditions it was left in. They will think it lost and move on. Just give the guards the orders to let me pass and I will find him. I know where he might have gone." Alistair watched her holding onto her sides where the dragon's teeth had gotten through her armor. He brought a chair over so she could sit. "I'm going with or without your permission, your Majesty. You don't get to make this choice for me. You've already done enough of that." With that, she left him standing there, feeling as if she had struck him.


	4. Chapter 4

During the night fewer soldiers stood guard at the city gates. It might be possible for her to sneak past them, if only she was good at sneaking. She'd never been able to get the finesse for rouge work; kicking in doors and charging in had always been more fun. Now here she was, without a way to enter the city. Then there were other things to think about. If she could get into the city what would happen if someone saw her? The templars could just drag her out, she had no strength to fight them, or one of the mages could make her sleep and then carry her out. What if she ran into surviving darkspawn? Her armor was ruined and her blades were left on the top of Fort Draken.

Her frustration grew with every question she couldn't find an answer to. She could fight her way to the Archdemon but not figure out how to get past a few guards. Her head was starting to hurt again and everything was fuzzy. The pain in her sides was starting to overwhelm her again. She was going to need to go find Wynne before she could do anything else. She couldn't help her father if she was unconscious. She started to look around the camp, trying to spot the old mage without moving too much.

"Mage…" her head hurt even more as the idea started to form. There were mages inside the city. Wynne wasn't the only mage who had the ability to heal. All she would need to do was convince the guard she needed a mage and couldn't find Wynne. Judging by the pain she felt, she had to look horrible. Surely some guard would take pity on her and have her sit down on the other side of the huge, ruined doors. That's all she'd need.

Despite the way it made her head want to detach itself from her shoulders she found herself smiling. No sneaking involved. Ha! Take that rouges, she thought and she staggered her way to the gates.

The guards on duty were not the ones she had fought with earlier, giving her even more hope that her plan could work. The guards stood up as she came closer. One held up his hand.

"I'm sorry Warden, but no one is to enter the city until it has been cleared of any remaining darkspawn." He said his tone serious. Maybe they had been warned about her last attempt. He lowered his hand as he looked her over. "Are you alright, Warden?"

"I need a mage…I can't find one in camp…please…" she held both hands over her side, hoping the look would help. It seemed to be working. The guard looked around at the other two standing with him, and then nodded for them to help her. The two guards sat her down against one of the stone walls, just inside the gates. The main guard orders for one of them to go into the city and find a mage while the other was to go searching for one in camp.

"Will you be alright there for a bit, Warden?" She nodded in reply. "Alright, I'll be just there if you need anything. Try to sit still till one of the mages gets here." The guard went back to his post on the other side of the gates. Inside she was beaming. It worked! It actually worked!

She got up and walked as quietly as she could away from the gates, trying to stay hidden in the remains of the Deneriam market. The Alienage wasn't far, she was more then half way there when a hand grabbed her arm. She jumped and turned to throw a punch at whoever held her only to have her other wrist caught.

"Sneaking about in ruined cities, I see." The Antivan let go of her fist but still held onto her arm. Great, she thought, just great.

"Zevran? What are you doing here?" Besides ruining my plans, she thought bitterly.

"Our to-be-king asked me to keep an eye on you. I told him I'd keep both on you as often as possible." She groaned. Nothing could ever go her way, just once. Nope, that would be too easy.

"Then I guess your going with me to the Alienage." She sighed as she pulled her arm free and continued onward. Zevran walked beside her. He was in his armor and had his daggers as well as his bow. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt better having him along.

"So, what do we look for in that place?"

"My father, he didn't come out with my cousins. The templars won't look in the Alienage, at least not well enough to find him if he's there." Zevran nodded and followed her to into the remains of what he suspected had been little more then ruin before the darkspawn.

The two of them searched the remains of the houses. She began to get frantic when they had found no sign of her father in what had once been their family home. Hours went by as they searched only to come up with nothing. Their searching led them to the last building they could get to. She said it had been the shop once and that her father had spent quite a bit of time here. They began pulling the broken pieces of wood away only to find similar results with the other buildings.

Kellian screamed in frustration as she threw another board away. Why couldn't they find him?! He rarely left the Alienage so where was he? She dropped down and leaned against what remained of the counter. It was hopeless, she thought as she put her head in her hands to hide her tears.

"What was that?" Zevran asked quietly as he went still, listening. Kellian lifted her head up but said nothing, she hadn't heard anything. After a few minutes of listening, Zevran went to the counter and pulled boards off the top.

"Thank the Maker!" An old elvin man said as he stood, dusting himself off. "I never thought anyone would come."

Kellian jumped up from where she was sitting and almost knocked the man down as she hugged him.

"Father! You're alive!" She cried as she held on. Zevran watched as the two embraced. Not wanting to rush their reunion.

"We should get back to camp." Zevran helped the old man over the rubble and together they headed back toward the gates.

Kellian started to giggle. Both Zevran and her father looked at her. They were getting really fuzzy. They reminded her of peaches, the thought made her laugh harder.

"Kells? Are you alright? You're getting pale." Her father stopped her and stood in front of her. She stared at him; well what she thought was him anyways. The fuzziness was growing. Then he started to get taller and taller she couldn't explain what was happening and then she was flying.

Zevran caught her as she was collapsing, getting one of her arms around his neck, he pick her up and headed back to the gates quickly with her father in tow.

When they arrived at the gate Wynne and two other mages were waiting, along with Alistair.

The four at the gate ran to meet them. The Mages took Kellian from Zevran and began their healing magic. Alistair glared angrily at him.

"What in the name of Andraste happened?!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for reading! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far._

_A little bit more romantic chapter this time around._

Time passed by quickly after the city was cleared of darkspawn. The people returned to what was left of their homes and their lives. The burning of the dead took several days. The Dwarves and the Dalish elves returned to their own people, taking their dead with them.

Shortly after preparations began for the country to recieve its new king.

Alistair stood at the window of his chamber, staring out into the courtyard below. Servants, both human and elvin, were smiling and laughing as they carried things to the great hall; he wished he could share in their happiness. All he could think about was what he had to leave behind, who he had to leave behind. The only reason he was doing this was because she believed he could. Her faith in him had brought him through the blight, through the landsmeet, through Duncan's death, through everything. Even if Eamon was right, he wouldn't know how to fix what he had done to her.

Knocking on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. It was probably another servant with something else for him to approve for the celebration tonight. As if there wouldn't be enough decisions to make in the coming days.

"Come in." He sighed as the door creaked open and shut. He didn't even bother to look.

"What is it then, a shortage of cheese?" His tone was flat. He wanted this day to end already.

"If there is it's your doing." Alistair turned to face the voice that was haunting his thoughts. She was standing there by the door watching him. Her dark hair was down about her shoulders and the dress she wore lit up her green eyes.

"You're in a dress?" She shook her head and looked at the dress.

"My armor disappeared sometime last night and this was sitting in its place. Leliana looked awfully pleased with herself when I came out of my room with it on. I'm pretty sure she's behind it." Alistair found himself smiling. He loved how the dress hugged her curves, and he was really beginning to like Leliana.

"It will probably find its way back after the day is over." He said. It was the most they had spoken since the landsmeet; maybe Eamon had come to see her as well. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"Is everything alright? Your head isn't hurting again is it?" He pulled a chair out and motioned for her to sit. To his surprise, she did. She shook her head a little.

"No, I'm fine. Wynne's made sure there will be no more surprises like that last one." Alistair sat across from her and watched as she fidgeted with her hands. "I wanted to give you something for today." She stood and went to the door and picked up something large and covered with a cloth. He hadn't even seen her carry it in. She came back and held it out to him. He took it in his hands. It was heavy, some kind of metal, perhaps a shield? He pulled the cloth off and stared in amazement at the shield in his hands.

"Is this…" He began. He traced his fingers over the griffon that covered the center of the shield. It was Duncan's shield.

"I found where the Warden's kept their weapons and armor here in Deneriam. Riordan had told me of it before the landsmeet but I was focused on other things. After the blight was ended and we could come back in here I went looking for it."

"And you found his shield there? I can't believe I didn't notice he didn't have it with him at Ostagar." His was still amazed he had something of Duncan's. He thought everything was lost.

"You had mentioned his shield when we were talking about him once. Now you can have something of his to remember him by." She smiled a little as continued to stare at the shield. Some of the sadness lifted as she watched him with the shield. For a little while he was the Alistair she loved and not the King of Ferelden.

"Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me, thank you!" He set the shield down and went to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Before she could think she found herself melting against him as she had so many times before.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for reading! Got some drama for you in this one. Hope you enjoy!_

Kellian moved as quietly as she could as she picked her discarded dress up off the floor and put it back on. Alistair and Eamon were discussing how the coronation was going to go. She could hear the heavy King's armor being adjusted, it was later then she had thought. The heavy bed curtains kept her hidden from Eamon's view.

"Then there is the matter of choosing a wife," Eamon continued, "or have you thought about what I said?"

"The people would never accept her." Alistair said quietly. Eamon had said something about them? That they might even be able to stay together, and he was refusing. She hadn't thought it possible for her heart to break anymore, and now she was finding it in smaller pieces than before.

Kellian felt the anger build as she straightened her dress and stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Excuse me, My Lords. I should take my leave now." She said icily. Both Alistair and Eamon turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry my lady. I didn't realize you were here." Eamon stumbled through the words.

"I came to ask about the King's plans for the Wardens. As I am leaving before the coronation I wanted to know how I should proceed for rebuilding the order. But he is clueless." She struggled to keep the anger down and her hands at her side, other wise she might slap Alistair.

"You're leaving, now?" He sounded surprised.

"I can see I'm not needed here. I apologize for interrupted your discussion. Excuse me." She avoided Alistair like darkspawn taint as she quickly left the room. Armor or no, she wouldn't stay here another minute.

She made a quick stop in her room to grab her pack and her mother's blade. It had been recovered from Fort Draken when they had gone up there to retrieve their dead. It was all she had left, it seemed. She left everything else behind.

***

A year after the coronation, Ferelden was healing well. With Alistair leading it, the country had started to become better then it had been before the blight. The people loved him and they trusted him. Still, they wondered if there would ever be an heir to the throne. He was beginning to wonder that himself.

He announced to the nobles he would be leaving for Highever in the morning. The messenger from Highever had arrived the night before saying the memorial to be Duncan was in its final few days before completion. He wanted to be there when it was finished.

He couldn't sleep again that night, instead spending most of the hours watching the city from his window. Sleeping just brought back that last time and things he couldn't fix. He only hoped that where ever she was, she was happy.

Alistair felt sorry for the horse he was sitting on. His King's armor was heavy, he wondered if the poor horse would be able to make it all the way there. As he and his guard were preparing to leave he was stopped by the sound of another horse coming toward him. Shianni, the Bann of the elvin alienage, stopped her horse beside his.

"Good morning, your majesty." She said cheerily.

"Good morning. Is something wrong, Shianni?"

"No, no." She smiled. "I was wondering if I might join you on your way to Highever. Soris' wife is due to have their second child any day."

"Of course, I would be glad at the company." The trip was a quiet one. They stopped every so often to water the horses and to eat. They kept the talk light and neither one of them mentioned her cousin.

The sun had just begun to set by the time they reached Highever. The gates were still open and Arl Teagan was waiting to greet them when they arrived.

"Alistair! It's good to see you. We weren't expecting you till later on this evening. How was the trip?" He asked as Alistair got down from his horse and helped Shianni down. Teagan took Shianni's hand and lightly brushed his lips against them. "It's good to see you dear lady. Your cousin arrived just this morning."

"Kellian is here?" Alistair asked.

"Good! She didn't think she would be able to get here, I'm glad she could get away." Shianni smiled bigger. "Excuse me, my lords. I'm off to find my cousins and catch up." She disappeared inside the city.

Alistair watched her go. Teagan laughed at the confusion on his face. He led the King and his knights inside the castle.

"The dwarves were saying the memorial should be finished sometime tomorrow." Teagan led Alistair to his room. They made small talk as Alistair struggled with getting his armor off. It was worse then templar armor. After the struggle was over he set the armor on a chair and enjoyed being able to breathe again.

"I'll leave you to relax." Teagan left Alistair alone. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly and once again she was back, pressing herself to him.

***

Kellian picked up the little blond boy and kissed his cheek. He was just about three months old now and the happiest baby she had ever seen. Even when she had picked him up he had stayed asleep. She tried to enjoy the time they were together; it wouldn't last long once she had to return to the wardens. Soris and his wife had agreed they would look after him. He would be safer with them than with her and Teagan had promised to help keep him safe.

In the morning, Kellian heard about the finished memorial and went with her son to see the finished product.

It was warm already, even though midday was not quiet there yet. The Highever grass smelled sweet as she walked down the hill toward the huge stone memorial. This would be a good place for her little one to grow up.

She stood in front of the stone and bowed her head as tried to remember Duncan. It had been so long ago it seemed, and she hadn't known him long at all. She couldn't help feeling grateful to him. Not only had he saved her from execution but he had brought her to Alistair. That was why she named her son after him, it was the least she could do.

***

Alistair stood there and watched her with the child. It was something he'd dreamed about many times when they were back at camp. He never imagined that he would have to watch it from a distance.

After a while she turned to head back up the hill, stopping when she saw him. She gave him a small smile and walked toward him, moving the child from on arm to the other.

"It's amazing, Duncan would have loved it." She said and she stood next to him. He chuckled.

"Duncan probably would have hated it. I had imagined something smaller in my head; leave it to the Dwarves to over do it." She laughed a sound he hadn't heard in ages. It sounded amazing to his ears. "Who's this little one? One of Soris' children?"

"Actually no," he watched the conflict cross her face. She said nothing for a moment before she spoke again. "This is Duncan. He's our son."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks you for reading! I hope you like it so far. _

He'd heard the words that she had just said but he still hadn't managed to fully grasp them. He stared at the boy with eyes wide in shock. That little face looked similar to his though the eyes were hers.

"Alistair? Breathing helps." She said quietly. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You're sure? There wasn't… I mean… you didn't…?" He kept stumbling through the words. He sighed in relief when she shook her head no.

"Only you, Alistair, only you." He nodded trying to come up with what to ask first. There were so many questions running rampant through his head. Why didn't she tell him before now? Where was he born? Who knew? Was she even going to tell him or had his presence here forced her hand?

All of those questions were pushed into the back of his mind when she offered the child to him. He didn't know what to do as he held the boy close to him. Duncan shifted in his arms to get a better look at this new person. He stared for a while before seeming to decide that Alistair was alright and went to chewing on his fist with vigor. Alistair smiled.

"Shall we go back inside? I'm sure you have questions and I'd rather not answer them out here." Kellian looked around nervously as she waited for him to respond. It was the first time her had seen her look scared.

"Can I carry him inside?" He felt a little foolish asking but he didn't want to let his son go. Not yet. She smiled and nodded leading them back inside the castle and into her room.

She shut the door behind him and bolted it. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to start asking questions.

"Where have you been?" He asked, it seemed as good a place to start as any. "After you left no one seemed to know where you'd gone."

"I went to my Father's first. Leliana and Zevran came and filled me in on everything you had said at your coronation. I decided then I would really return to the Wardens. I had told you I would but when I left I considered leaving Ferelden all together. My father talked me out of it. So I waited a few weeks before I left for Amaranthine. After I found out that I was with child I came here. I've been here ever since."

"Why did no one tell me?" He felt some of the anger build but pushed it aside till he heard her answer.

"About where I was or Duncan? Though I suppose they both have the same answer. I stayed hidden, those who did know I asked them to say nothing. Before Duncan I was just angry and did not want to be found. I just wanted to be angry, but after Duncan… I was afraid. I didn't know how the Wardens from Orlias would react and then I was afraid that if anyone found out they could use him against you. I thought that keeping him away would keep him safe."

"So you kept him from me?"

"No!" She put her head in her hands. "That's was not my intent. Please believe me that's not what I wanted to do! I just wanted to keep him safe."

His anger flared again.

"And I couldn't keep my own son safe? Was Morrigan not enough of an example that I will do what I must to keep those I love safe?"

Kellian screamed in frustration.

"I'm not staying that at all, Alistair! I know you would do anything to keep him safe, but there are some things even you can't stop! He's half elf, he's born of two Warden parents, and if that wasn't enough he's a bastard."

"Do _not_ ever call him that again. He is not a bastard." She flinched away at his words. She looked small to him, something that he could break with a word. She was scared for them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. When I saw you outside I knew I couldn't wait any longer. You had to know." She turned away from them and looked out the window.

He wanted to be mad, to make some sarcastic remarks like the ones Morrigan had endlessly tormented him with but there was nothing. All the anger drained from him when he saw her face. He couldn't be mad at her for trying to keep them all safe.

***

When morning came both Alistair and Kellian were still awake and talking over everything that had happened and trying to plan what would come next.

She couldn't believe that Alistair had forgiven her so quickly for everything that she had done. Every time she started to think on it her vision would get watery. Perhaps everything would be alright after all.

That was, until all the screaming started.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay in getting the chapter up. Busy weekend and then Lack of brain power to top it off. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks for reading!!_

They had some time. The screaming was far enough away still, Kellian thought. Enough time to get Alistair and Duncan through the caves and on their way to Denerim. Soris and his family could escape with them and Alistair's knights should go incase there is something waiting on the other side.

"Where is your shield and your armor?" She asked as she picked up Duncan and held him close.

"Back in my room." She nodded and opened the door slowly. The halls sounded empty except for the heavy boots that ran toward the entrance to the castle. She gripped the handle of her blade till her knuckles were white. Maker give us enough time, she prayed.

"Follow me." She said as she slipped out of the room and quickly made her way down the hall with Alistair right behind her. They said nothing as they made their way back to his room.

"What do you think it is?" He asked as they went inside. Alistair began to put his armor on. The plate mail was heavy but he had no trouble getting it on quickly.

"I'm not sure." She said as she looked out his window. Thick black smoke was starting to take over the once blue sky. The sounds of fighting were getting louder by the minute. "I'm going to take Duncan to Soris; his rooms are just down the hall. Meet me in there when you're done." He nodded as they left.

Soris stood outside the rooms waiting for her. His wife and children all packed up and ready to run. He took Duncan from her when she got close enough.

"What's happening cousin?" He looked nervous.

"I don't know yet. Just make sure you get out, alright? Keep him safe, I'll find you when this is over." She kissed Duncan's for head. "Please keep him safe."

"I promise." She took another long look at her son before returning to Alistair. He was waiting by his room still adjusting the heavy plate. He looked up when he heard her approach.

"Duncan's out alright?" He asked as he stopped adjusting the armor and went about strapping his shield onto his arm. She nodded.

"You should go with them. Get word of what's happened back to Denerim. The nobles are more likely to believe you then a handful of servants and Soris." Alistair shook his head.

"And tell them what exactly? That something is attacking Highever? I'm staying right here." He said as he finished with his shield. He tried to ignore the way she bit her lip nervously, he knew what she was worried about, so was he. "Those knights that came with me will go with them. Nothing will happen to him, I promise." She nodded but didn't look convinced.

"We should tell them quickly. Where are they?" She asked as the screaming got closer.

"They were in the-…" The feeling caught him broadside. The feeling of something crawling its way up his spine distracted him.

"Darkspawn." She whispered. "A lot of them."

Teagan was yelling orders to some of the men when Alistair and Kellian arrived.

"Alistair!" Teagan yelled. "What are you still doing here?"

"Going to kill some Darkspawn, what does it look like?" Alistair smiled with excitement. It was the first time since he became king that he actually felt like he would really be doing something important.

"I tried to talk him out of it but he never listens." Kellian said as she tied her hair back.

"Were you saying something?" Alistair smirked.

"Bloody nug runner." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that. It's not very lady like either." She snorted as she stalked off.

"Umm, back to the darkspawn breaking down the city," Teagan started, "there are more of them than we can handle." The smile faded from Alistair's face. Teagan was right. The handful of men fighting wouldn't be enough to remove the darkspawn threat. He rubbed his jaw as he thought. Kellian ran over to them, her split mail already splashed with thick darkspawn blood.

"There's an emissary leading them. I can't get any where near him." She panted.

"If we can make you a path, can you kill it?" Teagan asked. She nodded to him and he disappeared into the men giving orders.

***

Kellian waited as patiently as she could, waiting for her opening at the emissary. She pushed another gunlock off of Fang before quickly spinning to behead the next one. Teagan's men were dying left and right, giving everything to give her a shot at the emissary.

Alistair fought on beside her, just like they had so many times before. He was even smiling as he cut down the darkspawn. He looked blissfully happy for the first time since she had seen him on that hill. It made her think about that night in Lake Calenhad after defending Redcliffe through the night. The water had been so cold when they had gotten in, but he changed that. The way he had-….

Something hard slammed into her side, knocking her over onto the ground. She lost her grip on both Fang and the darkspawn blade she had been using, watching them slide away from her reach. She cursed under her breath as she got up to beat what ever had knocked her over. Golden metal on the ground shone in her eyes.

"Alistair!" she screamed as she knelt next to him. The crossbow blot stuck out from the weak spot under his arm.

"Ow…" He muttered as he lay there. He tried to move his arm but he couldn't lift it. He laughed. "Just like the good old days, huh? You screaming my name."

"Andraste's flaming sword, I don't think now is the time!" She yelled as she tried to pull him behind the lines. "Besides, you were the screamer."

"Was not!" He pouted. She continued to curse under her breath as she dragged him behind the lines. When she got close enough too the line a few of the soldiers came to help her pull him to the other side.

Another one ran up to her and offered Fang and a longsword to her. She took them gratefully and looked over at Alistair. "Get him out of here." She ordered as she ran back into the fray.

Her chance finally came. She ran as fast as her tired limbs would carry her to the emissary. Its rotted face gave her a crooked smile, exposing all of its fanged teeth. It had been waiting for her to come. Good, she thought, that will make killing it all the more fun.

"Looking for me, Warden?" It spoke.

It spoke…. Kellian hesitated, that was all it needed.

***

Alistair sat uncomfortably in the study of the warden commander. She had the strangest look on her face when she had first seen him. The elvin mage had healed him and brought him in here to wait. So he waited, and waited, and waited. Another hour went past when the door opened and the mage quickly came inside. She shut the door and stood against it.

"Highever is lost. The emissary escaped." She said. It was the first time she had spoken to him since he had arrived. He couldn't place it, but he voice sounded familiar. Perhaps all the Orlesians sounded the same.

Alistair stood. "That's not possible! It couldn't have escaped unless…" He remembered a little of what happened before they arrived at Amaranthine, "Is she?" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"No, no. She's just arrived. That's how I know these things." The woman said. Alistair sat back down in the chair. Highever was lost and the emissary got away. How was that even possible? He thought that they wouldn't be able to keep the city but the emissary, Kellian should have been able to handle it.

"Where is she? I want to speak to her." The commander didn't move from her place against the door. "Now." He demanded. She looked at him for a moment before nodded and leading him out of the study. They walked down a dark hall a while before stopping in front of a wooden door. The elf knocked lightly on the door and waited a minute before opening the door and entering.

Kellian sat on the edge of the bed in just a pair of torn up pants. Majority of her chest was wrapped in bandages. There was a young elf woman Alistair didn't recognize adjusting the bandages. She looked up when the door closed.

"Commander, your Majesty." She bowed after she finished. The mage waved her out. The young elf picked up the discarded armor on the ground and quickly left. Kellian glared at the mage.

"Fiona." Kellian said through clenched teeth as she stood. She pulled a tunic over her head with some difficulty but pushed Fiona away when she came to help.

"The King wanted to speak with you about what happened at Highever." She said. Fiona nodded to Alistair before leaving the room. When the door shut again Kellian sat back down. Alistair went to her side and sat next to her. He gently took her face in his hands and turned her head to look closer. The right side of her face was bruised, there were long scratches like she had been dragged face first thorough the ground in the deep roads.

"What happened?" He asked, keeping his voice soft. She covered his hand with hers.

"The emissary…I hesitated… It got away." She whispered. There was something missing, he could see she was leaving something out.

"What aren't you telling me?" She turned her face away from him, looking for someway to explain. "Tell me, please."

"It spoke to me, Alistair. The emissary spoke."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey Everyone. Sorry again for the delay. I'm having a hard time deciding where I'm going with this. I hope everyone is still liking the story thus far. _

_Thanks for reading! _

Fiona stood in the hall waiting for the two wardens to end their conversation. There was still much she needed to discuss with the King before the day was over. The darkspawn's return was something they should have expected. Just because the Archdemon was dead didn't mean all the darkspawn would crawl back into the deep roads with their tails between their legs, though it would certainly be easier if they did. Still, they shouldn't have come in such numbers, and to Highever of all places. There wasn't anything significant about Highever, except maybe its close proximity to Amaranthine, but they had never shown that kind of intelligence before.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the cold stone wall. She wished desperately that she wasn't the one making these choices. Her decisions always seemed to backfire. The quiet didn't help to take her mind away from it all either. She fell into her thoughts, finding herself back in the deep roads many years earlier. She was walking beside Maric and Duncan listening to the two of them make jokes about stinky cheese dreams.

The shutting door brought her back to reality. Both Maric and Duncan were dead and she was here, alone, trying to figure out what move to make next. She opened her eyes as a young Warden recruit walked by. He bowed respectfully before continuing on his way. She looked out the window on the failing daylight. Things could wait until morning, she decided as she went back to her study.

***

Alistair had said nothing when Kellian told him the emissary had spoken. He stared at her with wide eyes and doubt. She could almost hear his thoughts. Darkspawn didn't speak. She must had hit her head again or head someone yelling and mistaken it for the darkspawn. Only, it really had spoken. It had wanted something from her, she couldn't remember what but it got angry when she wouldn't answer. She shuttered at the memory.

_The spell gripped her tightly. She struggled against the pressure to no avail. She couldn't move. The emissary stepped closer, its dead eyes staring at her as if she was the one with the rotting flesh. Its mouth was moving in an awkward motion. It was speaking she realized. It stopped moving and snarled at her, bearing its dripping fangs. A twisted hand touched the right side of her face. Every place its skin touched hers burned like dragons fire. She suppressed a scream as it slowly moved its hand down her cheek and over her neck, its claws scratching the skin every so often. _

"_Where is it?" It demanded. She tried to shake her head, to drive Fang into its eye but the spell held her in place. She said nothing, closing her eyes tight against the pain. _

"_Where is it?!" It demanded again. Still she said nothing. Not that she would have even if she knew what it was asking her for. It lifted its hands above its head, summoning something out of the sky. The darkspawn around her backed away, laughing in their horse disgusting manner. She tried harder to move away from the emissary but the harder she tried the tighter the pressure became. _

"_You are not the one I need." It pulled something out of the air and threw it at her. The lightening slipped up under her armor, stinging her skin and burning. She couldn't hold it any longer, she screamed. The emissary laughed as it and the darkspawn left her there. The farther away they went the easier it became to move again, even though it was just moving face first toward the ground. _

Alistair grabbed her hand and brought her back to the present. "Hey. Are you still here?" He asked. She sat up straight and looked around. It was just her room, nothing special about this place. She wished he wouldn't look at her like that; it made her want to show him just how okay she was. That would only get them no where.

"Are you alright? That bolt looked like it went pretty deep." She was glad to have something else to think about.

"I'm fine. Nothing the mage couldn't take care of, beside, you screaming my name was worth it." He blushed and smiled. She couldn't help but laugh; he'd always had the worst possible timing.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time. Have you spoken to Fiona about what happened?" Fiona hadn't believed her when she had told her of the talking emissary; Alistair had still said nothing about it. Maybe Fiona had said something to him.

He shrugged and looked away. "She said she thought you might have hit your head or something and with you that didn't sound far off. I wanted to hear for what you had to say for myself, and to see you." Kellian snorted. Of course that didn't sound unreasonable, she did seem to have some unnatural attraction to head injuries and speaking gibberish. She tried to cross her arms over her chest and was quickly reminded that was a stupid idea, she put her arms back down.

"I didn't hit my head this time. I swear! It must look like I have but I didn't." She gently touched her face. "It just put its hand on my face and this is what happened. No hitting required. Andraste's flaming sword," she cursed "that's not the point. The darkspawn came in huge numbers; if they can overrun Highever they can take Amaranthine."

"We can fight them back." He protested. She just shook her head. "And why can't we? Highever wasn't prepared but they couldn't surprise anyone here. We can be ready."

"There aren't enough Wardens here to fight them if they show up with similar numbers or more. We haven't had enough recruits join. Fiona would know best where we stand here but I don't think we could hold it. If they come here, Amaranthine will be lost and the Wardens with it."


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay, again. I'm having some trouble organizing my thoughts as to where I'm going in this. I'm gonna try to get a more romantic scene in here soon. Next chapter I think. We'll see. _

_As always, Thank you soo Much for Reading!_

In the morning Fiona returned expecting to find them together, she had her lecture about how inappropriate that was all ready prepared, only to be surprised to find Kellian alone looking through old dusty tomes. She glanced up as Fiona entered but went back to her readings.

"If you're looking for Alistair he's not here. He went back to his own room before it was late last night. He didn't believe me either. Someone had got it into his head that I was speaking through a head injury and nothing more. I can't imagine who this person might be, do you?" She didn't look up as she turned a delicate page, gently laying it down on the other side. So it was to be another of these conversations.

"It's not an unreasonable explanation considering your history and so long as your word is kept I care not what you think. It is kept?" She nodded and continued to stare at the page. "Good. Now then, to business. The King rides back to Denerim this morning. There is much to tell the nobles, I want you to go with them. The people will want their hero with them to fight the darkspawn."

"Alistair is their hero. He's the only that killed the Archdemon." Kellian finally looked at her, Fiona tried hard not to flinch away from her glare.

"And you still won't tell me how you both lived?" Kellian laughed.

"I hit my head, remember." Touché. "What are you expecting me to do there? I'm just a Warden, one who's been gone for a while, if you've not forgotten." Fiona nodded.

"You've been gone recruiting, it's what they all believe. Why should they think any different? You've come to tell them of the darkspawn in Highever, the King was there as well and he can support this. I'd leave out the talking darkspawn till there is evidence to show them. Evidence that I will be looking for, which brings me to my next thing; I'm making you Warden Commander."

"What?!" Kellian stood and rounded on her. "Are you insane?! Have I not done everything you've asked of me already?"

"Deal with it, Commander. The other Wardens have already been informed. They will be waiting for you to give them direction. I'm leaving for Highever with some of the Wardens I brought from Orlais. May the Maker watch over you." With that, Fiona left the new Commander staring in disbelief and anger.

***

The ride back to Denerim was a rather quiet one except from the occasional curse from Kellian and the hushed laughs when she'd fall off the horse or start sliding off. Alistair reached over and pushed her back up in the saddle and kept his hand on her shoulder.

"When this is all over I never want to ride a horse again." She complained. He couldn't help but laugh. All the elves he had known had never had any trouble with horses. "I'm glad you think it's funny. Elves are supposed to be graceful at everything; I just look like a drunken dwarf."

"That's not true." He said, "I've seen many drunk dwarves ride better then you." She glowered at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! That hurts you know." He was still laughing; she found it very hard to be sorry she hit him when he was still laughing.

"Anyways," she started watching the road as they went. "I hear the alienage is going to be having some kind of bring celebration to mark the day you gave them their freedom. Would it be too much trouble for the King to find himself in the alienage that night? It will be fun. Shianni will be drunk, ya know…" she smiled to herself. "I bet Shianni could out drink Oghren."

"What? You think someone could out drink who?" He laughed. "That's not possible."

"Is that so, your Majesty? Apparently you've never seen Shianni drink. At my almost-wedding she was drunk before I even woke up and still walking around like any sober elf. I think she could." Alistair just shook his head.

"I don't think that's enough. It does sound like fun though, if I can get away."

"Of course." She smiled at him before falling off her horse again.

***

Fiona looked out over the devastation at Highever. Bodies of both men and darkspawn littered the ground everywhere she looked. The ground was already covered in darkspawn taint but that was not what she was looking for. She needed evidence of the Architect. The one she had hunted for almost 23 years; the emissary that had lured her and several other Grey Wardens along with King Maric into the deep roads so long ago. She continued to look even after everyone else had died, that what the Grey Wardens demanded of her. It was back and looking for her son. It wanted Alistair.


	11. Chapter 11

_So sorry for the Delay. My brain is not working with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried for more relaxed and a little romance at the end. Reviews and Critiques welcome._

_Thanks for reading!_

**A few days later…**

Alistair opened the door to his chambers to find Oghren waiting outside. The Dwarf was arguing with a guard about needing to show the King something important that did not require them to follow him around like sodding puppies. After all, Oghren could kill more enemies in a drunken haze then they could on their best day, as he so kindly pointed out to them. Alistair cleared his throat and the Dwarf turned around and looked up at him.

"Well it's about sodding time. Let's go your Majesty. I got something to show ya." Oghren didn't wait; he just took off down the hall toward the front gates. Alistair followed after apologizing to his guards and assuring them everything would be alright. He ran to catch up with Ogrhen.

"So what is so secret that you need to show me? Do I even want to see it?" Alistair asked. It was an honest question, he though, considering the dwarves interests. Oghren just looked over his should at him, giving him that smile that usually meant he was going to make some dirty comment about his and Kells relationship. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know."

They walked through the marketplace on their way to where ever. People waved to them as they were packing up their goods and heading home or to inns. It was already dark and starting to cool off. Alistair was glad he was in regular clothes. The dark pants and blue tunic were thicker than the official Kingly clothes. He continued to follow Oghren, watching the people pack up as they went. The distant sound kept getting louder. Music, there was music playing somewhere. Alistair looked up to see them standing outside the Alienage.

"Sneaky." Alistair commented as they entered. The music got louder and it was joined by people laughing and yelling. Celebrating that they were all free.

"There you are!" Kells came from behind some people and smiled warmly. "I was beginning to think I should have sent Leliana instead. Though it would have been difficult to pry her away from Duncan, she and Wynne have both been going crazy ever since they got here." She straightened her grey dress, and looked at them. "Well don't just stand there." She grabbed Alistair's hand and led them into the festivities.

There was ale everywhere. As he passed the Elves would hold up their mugs to him and go back to their drinking. Maybe Shianni really could out drink Oghren, or at least come close. All around people were playing music and dancing. Most didn't even notice him as he walked past. He hadn't even realized they had stopped walking until Kells pressed a mug into his hand and got one of her own.

"So you still doubt Shianni, because if you did I'd be willing to best 5 sovereigns that you were wrong." Alistair shook his head.

"I think we should find Oghren and Shianni." After several minutes of searching they found both Shianni and Oghren, both already had quiet a bit to drink.

"Oghren," Alistair said as they got close to him, "you're never going to believe what Kellian said. She said that her cousin, an elf, can out drink you." Oghren laughed loudly. "I think he agrees with me."

"It's possible. Don't you think so Shianni?" Shianni smiled and lifted her mug. "I think she agrees with me."

"Hey Shianni," Alistair looked over at the red-haired elf; she looked up at him and waited. "Can you ride a horse without falling off, even if you're drunk?"

Kellian punched him in the shoulder again. "Hey! I bruise easy you know." He rubbed his shoulder and laughed. It just made her want to punch him again.

"I'm sorry what? I stopped listening."

**A while later…**

Oghren stood up and walked over to them.

"You loose Warden." He laughed.

"Bloody nug runner." She muttered under her breath as she handed over the coin. "You can stop smiling now, Alistair."

"Before I do, I need you to say something. Say 'you were right Alistair.'"

Kellian glared at him. "Alistair…" She began, "you are…"

"Come on your almost there. Sound it out. Rrrriiiitte."

"Right. Alistair, you are right." Alistair beamed at her.

"Everyone heard that? I am right! For once."

"Don't let it go to your head, Your Majesty. It would be shame if that crown all of the sudden stopped fitting."

"Kellian!" A voice called from behind her. She turned to find Leliana walking toward her holding a crying and squirming Duncan. "I think he's had enough of the festivities." Kellian took the baby from the bard and tried to calm him down.

"Thank you Leliana," Alistair said. "We'll take care if him."

"We?" Kellian looked up at him. She sounded so different. Not the woman he had followed through darkspawn infested deep roads. This woman was wounded and unsure.

He nodded. "We."


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so sorry for the very long delay but life caught up with me. Thank you for those of you who have left comments, they are so lovely and encouraging, and added myself and this story to your favorites and watch lists. I am so very grateful for your support. _

_The idea for this chapter hit me like a ton of bricks before my class this morning and instead of immediately writing everything down I was stuck in class. I've decided to add a twist to what was seemingly going to be a happy ending for Alistair, Kellian, and Duncan. _

_I'd love to get your feedback on this chapter and the turn of events. _

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_-A.V.A._

"We?" Kellian looked up at him. She sounded so different. Not the woman he had followed through darkspawn infested deep roads. This woman was wounded and unsure.

He nodded. "We."

"We…" She repeated.

_(Just before the events at Highever)_

_Fiona watched the young warden with the baby. Just once in this lifetime she'd like to see a happy end. It couldn't happen for them. A king and an elf with a child out of wedlock, the nobles would tear them to pieces. No. For the sake of them all she had to do this. _

"_Warden Tabris, I need to speak with you." She swore she could hear the woman roll her eyes as she laid the child in the crib one of the villagers had brought her. _

"_Commander." _

"_What are your plans for the babe?" _

"_Plans?" Fiona nodded. _

"_Yes. You are a Grey Warden. That is the most important title you will ever carry. Can you take the babe to his father?" _

_Kellian's eyes found her shoes quickly. The shapeless, hard leather shoes suddenly very interesting. _

"_Do you even know who the father is?"_

"_Of course I know!" She yelled. Her eyes filling with anger and hate at the accusation. "It's just…it's complicated. Very complicated." _

_Fiona found her patience slipping away. "Then uncomplicated it. You can't keep him."_

"_What? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do!"_

"_I am your commander! If you use your head you'll see that I am right!" She took a deep breath, pulling in any remains patience she could find. "What will you do with him when you are out hunting darkspawn? How will you focus on the task set before you? You know you can have no distractions when the darkspawn are involved. Take the boy to his father. Keep him away from all this madness. For both your sakes."_

"_I can't! By the Maker, I can't…." The anger gave way to despair. Her shoulders slumped, her hands loosed from the fists that had formed._

"_Why? Is it because the father is human?"_

"…_and the king of Ferelden…." Kellian whispered, more to the floor than to Fiona. _

"_A-alistair is the father?" She nodded. No one was supposed to know. No doubt that somehow word would spread like fire. She'd have to tell Alistair now. Maker…. _

"Kells? You still in there?" Alistair's words brought her back to reality. A bitter reality. The sodding mage was right. She couldn't given Duncan the life he deserved, no matter how badly she wanted to. There would be no "we" only them. If she could find a way to keep Duncan's elven blood a secret.

"Alistair… there won't be a we…"


End file.
